Beyond Bitterness and Lies
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: It must have been love, but it's over now, from the moment we met till the time had run out. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here, always with you.


_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_Togashi-sensei_

_**PAIRING :**_

_Pariston x Kurapika_

_Pariston x OC_

_Kuroro x Kurapika_

_**WARNING :**_

_AU, OOC, OC, FemPika._

_**A/N :**_

_Terinspirasi dari lagu **Broken Vow – Lara Fabian, Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx, It Must Have Been Love - Roxette **_

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Kisah ini bermula sekitar pertengahan abad delapan belas, di bagian barat salah satu benua yang tengah mengalami perkembangan pesat dalam kebudayaannya saat itu. Namun hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan kesenjangan sosial yang cukup jauh antara rakyat dan kaum bangsawan.

Di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat, terlihat dua orang pria tampan menunggangi kudanya masing-masing, berderap beriringan melintasi hutan itu. Dalam sekali lihat saja, kau akan segera tahu bahwa keduanya merupakan kaum bangsawan. Pria yang berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna lavender, memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi. Pariston Hill, pewaris Duke yang menguasai daerah itu. Sementara di sampingnya, yang memiliki rambut hitam berkilau segelap malam, mata hitam yang nampak seolah tak berdasar adalah Kuroro Lucifer, yang juga kakak sepupu Pariston. Dia sudah menyandang gelar Count, menggantikan ayahnya yang mangkat dua tahun lalu.

Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua di tempat seperti itu?

"Jadi...kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" tanya Kuroro dengan suara datar tanpa menoleh pada Pariston.

Pariston terlihat sedikit heran...sungguh di luar kebiasaan Kuroro, memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, mengingat dia seorang pendiam. "Bagaimana bisa melupakannya secepat itu? Aku sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya," ia menjawab dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajah yang sering terlihat berseri-seri itu. Ya, dia dan Kuroro sebetulnya memiliki sifat yang berlainan laksana siang dan malam.

Kini Kuroro yang keheranan. Dengan hanya mendengar jawabannya pun, dia tahu itu jawaban yang jujur dari seorang Pariston Hill, yang biasanya senang bermain-main sebagai dalih untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Hn...dan bisakah kau ingatkan aku lagi, untuk apa aku berada di sini—entah ke mana tujuannya—bersamamu yang juga berarti membuang waktuku?" lirik Kuroro tajam, membuat Pariston sedikit meringis.

"Uh...Kuroro, hentikan lirikanmu yang mengerikan itu!" Protesnya. "Tentu saja kau di sini untuk menemaniku, karena Ayah pasti akan menuduhku macam-macam jika pergi sendirian."

"Yeah, benar."

"Ayahku lebih mempercayaimu, Kuroro."

Kuroro menanggapinya dengan mendengus kesal...tapi dia sempat melihat raut wajah Pariston yang tak terbaca saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sepupunya itu sedang mengalami patah hati karena hubungan cinta yang kandas bersama seorang gadis bangsawan yang cantik, Pearl Valentine Lamerre. Dia baru saja akan menyampaikan niat untuk meminangnya ketika mengetahui ternyata Pearl sudah menerima lamaran pria lain sehari sebelumnya. Siapa sangka ternyata gadis itu punya kekasih selain Pariston? Tapi cinta sepertinya memang buta—setidaknya bagi pria pirang itu, karena dia sama sekali tak bisa memperlihatkan kemarahannya pada sang gadis pujaan.

Tak lama waktu berselang, sesampainya di padang rumput yang luas di tengah hutan, Pariston mengajak Kuroro untuk berhenti sebentar. Angin musim semi bertiup semilir...membuat rimbunan bunga dan rumput liar terlihat seolah menari dengan indahnya. Dan saat itulah...

**Pariston POV**

Bayangan gadis pujaan dengan rambut pirang emasnya yang ikal menggoda, serta tatapan mata biru gelap bagaikan safir, langsung lenyap seketika begitu aku melihat seseorang menunggangi kuda dengan cepat di padang rumput itu. Aku dan Kuroro semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah seorang gadis muda. Sebenarnya masih belum terlihat jelas...karena jaraknya cukup jauh di depan sana, tapi aku melihat kilauan sinar matahari yang memantul di rambutnya yang panjang. Warna pirang yang lebih lembut daripada rambut gadis pujaanku, hampir sama dengan warna rambutku. Dia berkuda dengan gesit, agak liar malah, karena kami sesekali mendengar teriakannya yang bersemangat.

**End of POV**

Si Gadis berhenti. Ia turun dari kudanya, dan terpaku saat menyadari kehadiran dua orang pria tampan yang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sementara itu Kuroro dan Pariston pun sama-sama turun dari kuda mereka dan perlahan menghampiri Si Gadis.

**Kuroro POV**

Aku bisa melihat sedikit ketakutan di wajahnya...hingga kemudian aku dan Pariston berada cukup dekat di depan gadis itu, dan cukup aman untuk tidak membuatnya semakin takut. Saat itulah aku bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Gadis yang sepertinya belum berusia dua puluh itu memiliki wajah laksana malaikat...begitu murni, dibingkai dengan mahkota pirangnya yang bersinar lembut dan bibir mungil berwarna merah muda.

Sungguh, aku biasanya tak mudah terpesona pada wanita dan enggan berdekatan dengan mereka, tapi...gadis ini—

**End of POV**

Pariston melangkah maju, membuatnya sedikit berada di depan Kuroro yang masih terdiam. Dia tersenyum pada Si Gadis...lalu berkata, "Belum pernah aku melihat ada gadis yang berkuda dengan begitu bebasnya seperti dirimu."

"Mungkin ini satu-satunya berkah menjadi gadis yang berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata, yang tidak harus menahan luapan kegembiraan yang aku rasakan ketika berkuda dengan kencang bersama Orva," jawab Si Gadis. Tangannya menepuk kepala kuda berwarna coklat kemerahan itu dengan lembut. Walau jawabannya diucapkan secara pelan dan sedikit malu-malu, Kuroro masih bisa melihat kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Aku Pariston, dan ini sepupuku Kuroro," ucapnya sambil sedikit menoleh pada sepupunya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ku—Kurapika..."

Kali ini gadis bernama Kurapika itu menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Dan Kuroro pun menyaksikannya...saat iris mata lavender sepupunya dan iris mata biru langit milik Kurapika saling bertemu pandang, saat dirinya merasa tersisihkan karena tahu pada detik itu juga kepada siapa Si Gadis mengarahkan pandangannya.

Pertemuan pertama itu mengawali pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya, di padang rumput yang sama, membuat Pariston, Kuroro dan Kurapika menjadi lebih akrab.

* * *

Suatu ketika, Kuroro datang sendiri ke padang rumput di hutan itu karena Pariston tengah mewakili ayahnya untuk menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh istana. Kedatangannya langsung disambut senyum manis Kurapika. Mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam, sekedar bercakap-cakap dan bertukar cerita. Hanya bersama Kurapika-lah Kuroro bisa melakukannya. Biasanya, dia hanya bisa tahan sebentar berada di tengah kaum wanita bangsawan yang banyak memujanya dan mengharapkan pinangan darinya yang masih tetap hidup sendiri hingga kini. Namun Kuroro hanya menanggapi seperlunya, sekedar bersikap sebagaimana layaknya seorang Count.

Pria gagah berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan mendengar cerita Kurapika, namun tawanya langsung berhenti ketika menyadari gadis itu tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kita berkenalan dulu dan mulai menjadi teman," komentar Kurapika. Melihat Kuroro mengernyit tak mengerti, gadis itu pun menjelaskan, "Sekarang kau lebih sering tersenyum...membuatmu semakin tampan. Dan tawamu tidak lagi terdengar hampa. Benar-benar, dulu kau terlalu misterius!"

Kuroro terpaku mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan keinginan yang meluap-luap untuk menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Kurapika. Kuroro merasa bimbang. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Belum sempat Kuroro mengambil keputusan, tiba-tiba Kurapika beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri menghadap ke arah tertentu dengan mata biru langitnya yang berbinar. Kuroro mendongak, lalu menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Si Gadis, dan melihat Pariston menaiki kudanya, berderap menghampiri mereka.

Saat itu juga Kuroro merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya, rasa sakit yang pertama kali ia rasakan hanya karena seorang gadis. Kuroro ikut berdiri ketika Pariston turun dari kudanya. Secara terencana, oleh Sang Penentu Takdir tentu saja, Count Lucifer menyaksikan pernyataan cinta yang diucapkan adik sepupunya kepada Kurapika. Kuroro memejamkan matanya...saat Kurapika menerima pernyataan itu dan memeluk pria pilihan hatinya. Sungguh, dia tak mau melihatnya.

* * *

Kuroro tengah berada di puri tempat kediamannya senja itu, menenggelamkan diri dalam beberapa lembaran kertas yang harus ia pelajari dan tumpukan buku yang ada di sisinya. Dia sudah tidak lagi pergi ke padang rumput dan bertemu Kurapika. Ajakan Pariston ditolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

Kuroro tersenyum miris. Ia meletakkan penanya. 'Sungguh lucu...aku bisa begini karena hanya malaikat pirang itu. Patah hati...akibat cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan...'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan sosok seseorang yang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini, yang tak lain adalah sepupunya, Pariston. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

'Apa yang membuatnya harus terburu-buru begini?' pikir Kuroro heran.

Pertanyaannya langsung terjawab, ketika Kuroro ingat dia pernah melihat Pariston yang seperti ini. Tepatnya beberapa bulan lalu saat Pariston baru saja mengetahui bahwa seseorang sudah mendahuluinya untuk melamar Pearl Valentine Lamerre.

"Kuroro...kau harus menolongku," ucap Pariston lirih. "Ayah...Semua keluargaku...mereka mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kurapika. Beberapa pengawal membawanya pergi. Aku melarikan diri...dan hanya kau yang bisa menolongku."

Dengan mata terbelalak Kuroro menatap kaget sosok Pariston yang tak kuasa menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya kali ini. Dia pun baru menyadari, sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewati sejak terakhir kali mereka bertiga bertemu di tempat biasa. Dia tenggelam dalam suasana patah hati, hingga tak menyadari masalah besar menghadang hubungan cinta Pariston dan Kurapika. Hubungan antara calon Duke dan gadis dari rakyat jelata...tentu itu merupakan hubungan terlarang.

"Aku tak mau gagal lagi, Kuroro...Kali ini, apapun akan kuhadapi."

Pariston mengangkat wajahnya, menatap orang yang ia harapkan dapat menolongnya. Tampak memar di wajah itu, mungkin Duke sangat marah hingga memukul Sang Pewaris. Untuk yang kali ini, Kuroro yakin ia baru pertama kali melihatnya, saat Pariston begitu mencintai seorang gadis hingga mau memperjuangkan hubungan mereka apapun caranya, lebih dalam dari cinta pertamanya dulu.

* * *

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' batin Kuroro dalam hati. Dia tak sanggup untuk bersikap egois, mengedepankan rasa sakit hati sementara Pariston dan Kurapika tengah mengalami cobaan. Apalagi dibandingkan Pariston, sudah bisa dipastikan apa yang akan dialami Kurapika pasti lebih berat. Tak mungkin Duke membiarkan nama baik keluarganya ternoda...tidak mustahil semua kesalahan akan dijatuhkan pada Kurapika.

'Tidak...itu tak boleh terjadi...'

Kenapa harus Kurapika? Pariston, kenapa harus dia yang kau cintai? Pertanyaan itu bergema di benak Kuroro. Dan pria itu pun tak bisa memungkiri eratnya hubungan persaudaraan di antara dirinya dan Pariston yang sudah terjalin akrab sejak dulu.

'Kenapa...kau membuatku sulit begini?!'

Kuroro berusaha menahan diri. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah...menantikan kabar yang akan mempengaruhi pertimbangannya dalam mengambil keputusan.

Saat orang kepercayaannya tiba, dengan raut wajah ketakutan, mengatakan kabar yang baru ia terima dari kediaman Duke...

"Gadis itu...akan dihukum mati dengan _guillotine_, atas tuduhan menghasut Lord Pariston untuk mencemari nama baik Keluarga Hill."

Kuroro merasakan amarah yang semakin besar dan begitu menguasai dirinya.

'Tuduhan apa itu?! Di mana logika mereka semua, yang menamakan dirinya sebagai kaum terhormat dan terpelajar, tapi menuduh seorang gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa berniat menghasut Pariston?!'

"Siapkan kudaku segera!" perintah Kuroro seraya mengambil mantelnya, membuat bawahannya segera berlari pergi.

Mata hitam pria itu seolah berkobar dengan kemarahan yang teramat sangat. Namun untunglah, Sang Count segera teringat pada percakapan sebulan yang lalu di salah satu ruangan di istana, antara dirinya dan Duke. Ia bisa menggunakan janji yang diucapkan saat itu sebagai pertukaran atas kebebasan Kurapika.

* * *

**Kuroro POV**

Aku membentak pelayan di puri itu, yang menyambutku dengan penjelasan bahwa Duke baru saja pergi ke istana. Tidak, kau salah...bukan dia yang aku tuju! Aku tak akan bicara dengannya. Aku tahu seseorang yang sebenarnya bisa lebih sangat membantu Kurapika. Walau apa yang akan kuminta nanti tidaklah cuma-cuma...akan kuberikan hal terakhir yang kumiliki.

Pelayan yang terlihat ngeri dan gugup saat melihatku itu kembali beberapa lama kemudian.

"Silakan masuk, Count Lucifer. Dutchess sudah menunggu."

Aku pun bergegas masuk, sesaat melupakan tata krama ketika mendorong pintu dengan keras. Wanita itu berbalik perlahan, dan menatapku sambil menyeringai.

"Sungguh kunjungan yang mengejutkan...dari seorang Kuroro Lucifer, kepada ibu tirinya...," ia berbisik.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tajam. Ya, dia adalah Pakunoda, ibu Pariston, yang juga sebenarnya ibu tiriku. Kenyataan ini hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang saja, itu pun semuanya merupakan anggota keluarga.

"Bebaskan Kurapika...dan bantu aku melaksanakan rencanaku agar dia bisa diterima menjadi pendamping Pariston oleh semua pihak," aku langsung menyampaikan maksudku."

Sesuai dugaanku, Pakunoda membelalakkan matanya seolah tak percaya...dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**End of POV**

"Dengar, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa merestui anakku berhubungan dengan gadis itu?" tanya Pakunoda setelah berhenti tertawa, sambil melipat kedua belah tangannya di depan dada.

Pandangan wanita itu membuat Kuroro teringat pada jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia merupakan anak hasil hubungan gelap antara Sang Duke dan seorang wanita yang tak diketahui jelas identitasnya, kemudian meninggal saat melahirkan Kuroro ke dunia. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan demi nama baik keluarga, Duke menyerahkan Kuroro sejak masih berumur dua hari pada saudaranya, yang dengan senang hati menerima dan memperlakukannya bagai anak sendiri.

"Hal terakhir yang kupunya...yaitu pengakuan sebagai anak kandung dari suamimu, dan sebagai pewaris keluarga ini."

Pakunoda sungguh dibuat lebih terkejut lagi kali ini. Tiba-tiba saja, permasalahan yang menyita otaknya selama beberapa bulan terakhir mungkin akan segera bisa diselesaikan.

"Kau sadar apa yang sedang kaukatakan, Lord Kuroro?" desis Pakunoda, memanggil anak tirinya dengan panggilan yang seharusnya ia sandang, mengingatkan pria itu pada percakapan di istana sebulan yang lalu.

_Kuroro merasa jengah dengan keramaian pesta dansa ini, membuatnya bergegas melangkah pergi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti...saat melihat seorang pemuda, yang ia ketahui bekerja di kediaman keluarga Pariston, menghalangi jalannya._

_ "Count Lucifer, Duke ingin bertemu denganmu," ia berkata dengan suara berbisik. "Sendiri."_

_ Kuroro mengikuti pemuda itu tanpa berkata apapun, menyusuri koridor istana yang luas, menuju ke salah satu kamar di mana Duke berada. Hatinya bertanya-tanya...dan sedikit merasa cemas, apa yang akan dibicarakan orang itu?_

_ Ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu, hanya berdua, Kuroro merasa sedikit terkejut. Aura angkuh yang biasanya nampak di sosok Sang Duke menghilang. Sebaliknya, mata itu menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda...seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan seorang ayah pada putranya._

_ "Mohon maafkan aku...atas semua kesalahanku," ia berkata penuh penyesalan, membuat Kuroro terdiam seketika. "Aku bukan ayah yang baik bagimu...aku tak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu, untuk mempertahankanmu agar bisa tetap bersamaku. Ijinkan aku menebusnya, Kuroro, walau pasti tak akan pernah sebanding. Aku akan memberi pernyataan, pengakuan bahwa kau adalah anak kandungku...dan pewarisku yang sebenarnya, karena kau anak pertamaku."_

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengingat betapa bahagia dirinya saat itu. Dan Duke berencana melaksanakan janjinya dua minggu lagi. Pria itu menghela napas dalam...mencoba lebih tenang.

"Aku yakin," akhirnya Kuroro menjawab.

Pakunoda menyeringai senang. Mulai sekarang, kini dia tak perlu lagi khawatir akan kedudukan anaknya, Pariston, yang tak tahu sama sekali bahwa selama ini dia telah mengambil tempat Kuroro.

* * *

Betapa leganya Kuroro saat pintu jeruji itu akhirnya terbuka, membebaskan gadis yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati...Kurapika. Tanpa sadar gadis itu langsung memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Kuroro...Terimakasih...," bisik Kurapika tanpa henti. Air mata haru terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. "Aku takut sekali..."

**Pariston POV**

Tak terkira betapa bahagianya hatiku, saat mendengar Kurapika sudah bisa dibebaskan. Aku segera menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Jika ada cermin terpampang di hadapanku saat ini, aku yakin wajahku pasti terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

Namun ketika sampai di sana...langkahku terhenti. Aku melihat Kurapika langsung memeluk Kuroro begitu dia bebas, dan membisikkan ucapan terima kasih. Dari suaranya, aku tahu kekasihku pasti menangis.

Jika Kurapika memeluk pria lain dan bukan Kuroro, tentu aku akan marah. Aku pun sangat berterimakasih padanya. Di balik sikapnya yang dingin, dia selalu ada untukku...seperti layaknya seorang kakak yang tak pernah kumiliki.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kuroro bergerak menuju ke punggung Kurapika. Kuroro membalas pelukan bahagia kekasihku, dan matanya...Sungguh, aku tak pernah melihat sorot mata Kuroro yang seperti itu. Menyiratkan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara lega, bahagia, dan—

Ah...ya...

Kuroro, aku mengerti sekarang. Rupanya kau pun mencintai Kurapika. Kau melakukan semua ini untuknya...

**End of POV**

Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kurapika dengan lembut. Saat itulah Pariston menampakkan dirinya, menyambut Kurapika yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia menatap Kuroro.

'Maafkan aku...pasti selama ini pun kau tersiksa...,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.'

Pariston tersenyum pada Kuroro, bersyukur bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui, lalu mengatakan, "Terima kasih..."

Kuroro hanya diam, berbalik meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah di kediaman keluarga itu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun...tak mengetahui bahwa Pariston terus menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan. Di mata adik tirinya, Kuroro adalah sosok panutan. Sejak dulu Pariston terus mengikutinya.

'Selamat berbahagia, adikku..., dan selamat tinggal cintaku yang tak berbalas...Kurapika...'

* * *

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

_From the moment we met till the time had run out  
_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here, always with you_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Leave your review please...^^

* * *

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


End file.
